Worlds Collide
by CXMP 13
Summary: England was summoning a being from another dimension to get back at France. What came was something unexpected...well at least it wasn’t Russia.. (cover not mine)
1. chapter 1

A certain blond brit with bushy eyebrows and green eyes was in some sort of basement, wearing a black cloak with the hood over his head, and holding a spell book. He was standing in front of a drawn circular rune with candles surrounding it. The basement was dark with the only sources of light being the candles. It had a bunch of dust and cobwebs all over the place. Despite this room's state after not being used frequently, it was an ideal place for what he was about to do.

The British man is known as Arthur Kirkland, which is just his human name. His real name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Norhern Ireland. He is the embodiment of England. And right now, he is getting his revenge on the personification of France by summoning a being from another dimension.

"That bloody frog will finally get what he deserves." He muttered to himself. He opened the book and started chanting a summoning spell. The rune circle started glowing blue. As England continued the ritual, the light became brighter and brighter until it illuminated the whole room.

Then a gust of wind blew from the circle, extuingishing the candles and blew England a few feet back. The light faded revealing a figure of something or someone laying in the middle of the circle. England took a few cautious steps into the circle, towards the being who he summoned.

He could tell that it was human like in form but couldn't quite see the features. He quickly took a candle and lighted it. He examined the being before him again and he realized. "It's a man."

The man currently laying unconcious had high cheekbones and black curly hair. He was wearing a black trench coat and a blue scarf around his neck. "A bit...modern than I expected." He muttered curiously.

"Blimey, for someone so tall, he is quite light." He commented as he carried the unconcious man upstairs. He carefully placed him down on the couch. And proceeded to make some tea.

England placed down the tray containing a teapot filled with hot tea and two cups in case the unconcious man also wanted some tea. When he finished pouring in his cup he heard the man groaning as he was waking up.

England waited patiently as he stood beside the couch. The man blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He then noticed the green-eyed brit. "Are you feeling alright sir?" England asked him politely.

The man slowly sat upright with his gloved hand on his head as he inhaled and exhaled seemingly trying to calm himself. He looked at England, up and down taking in every detail he sees. The country personification honestly felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

The man's eyes then scanned the room he's in. He looked at the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the furniture, everything with a calculating look. England cleared his throat gaining his attention. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. And who might you be?"

The man once again stared at him. After a few seconds, he answered "Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! I just forgot to put a disclaimer that I do not own anything in this story except the plot. Oh and also:**

 **ALL THE SWEAR WORDS IN THIS STORY WILL BE CENSORED BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE SWEARING. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY IF THAT ANNOYS YOU.**

 **So now, on with the story!**

"W-What? I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear you right. What was your name again?" England asked. "My name is Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective." The man replied with a roll of his eyes and a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. _'Sherlock Holmes? Really?'_ The country thought to himself. His clothes are way to modern to be from the 1890s, how can it be him?

"If you are Sherlock Holmes, then prove it." England challenged him. 'Sherlock' looked straight at him and began speaking. "You are someone with a military background as evident by the way your arms rest at your sides and your legs. But that isn't your job, perhaps a...politician. You have the pen markings on your hand and your obvious lack of sleep last night due to paperwork. Your clothes are rather expensive but practical, unlike a common wealthy person who prefers more extravagant clothing." His eyes then shifted to the room.

"Your house is old, really old. Perhaps it was inherited by your family for generations, a wealthy family at that. All the old furniture though antique, are used frequently. If it was just out of sentimental value, you would rather keep it clean and place it somewhere it won't be easily damaged. You also seem to live alone in this house. People who have this sort of home are the elderly type but you are just in your thirties." He looked back at England. "Your eyes though, do look old which shouldn't belong to a body as young as yours." He stopped before continuing. "You must have been scavenging in your house for something seeing the dust on your clothes. Peering in old books and documents seeing the old papers tucked in your pockets, research perhaps?"

Sherlock finished his deductions and smirked. England just stood there with his mouth open. "Y-You're Sherlock Holmes. You're actually Sherlock Holmes." He said quietly. Sherlock meanwhile, poured himself a cup of tea from the tray and began drinking it. The shocked country sat down slowly and carefully drank his own tea with shaky hands while still staring at the detective sat across from him.

It has been a few days since Sherlock came and England could confidently say that Sherlock Holmes is an absolute nightmare to live with!

England once bought him a violin to occupy his time and the detective didn't seem to care when he plays it even if it's three in the morning. He frequently borrowed England's laptop without his permission. No matter how many times the country changed the password, he still can access it.

England once decided that they should watch some telly. But what happened was Sherlock kept ruining whatever they're watching by spoiling what happens next. He also force-fed the detective since he noticed he was always drinking tea and wasn't eating. They had a long arguement 'cause Sherlock kept insisting that "digestion slows me down." But was still fed with England's famous scones. He ended up puking in the bathroom.

The detective sprayed on the wall a yellow smiley face in the living room. But that's not the only thing that ticked off the country, it's the fact that Sherlock used the face as a target to shoot with a gun. He was even using England's old guns! How he found them, he doesn't know.

England gave Sherlock some money and sent him out to get some fresh air. He came back with a chemistry set and turned the kitchen into his personal science lab. A day later, England found human body parts in the fridge and some severed fingers IN THE TEA KETTLE. Apparently, Sherlock got them from the morgue using England's ID that he pickpocketed from him when he wasn't looking, claiming it was for government purposes and threatened the staff.

If Sherlock was a different person, England would've strangled him by now. He remembered back then, the country would kill just to meet the famous detective in real life. And yet here he is wanting to bang his head on the wall thanks to his old fictional idol driving him mad. He already figured out that this Sherlock is probably from the 21st century seeing that he knows how to work the modern-day gadgets.

One thing the country is worried about is Sherlock finding out that he is the embodiment of the UK. There were a bunch of clues that he stumbled upon already. But he was rather surprised that he hasn't found the old Sherlock Holmes books. He isn't quite sure how he would react knowing that he isn't real.

England tried looking for a spell that would send Sherlock back to his universe but he couldn't find one much to his dismay. Though he did remember he saw one before the summoning but it's somehow missing. He consulted all his 'imaginary' friends but none of them know where it is. He also asked Norway and Romania but they said that it was also missing in their spell books.

England was awoken by the screeching sound of a violin. He rubbed his face in frustration. "What the bloody h*ll Sherlock!" He shouted. He already talked to him about his violin playing but it looks like he didn't listen. He rolled onto his side and placed the pillow over his ear to try to get back to sleep.

But he could still hear the instrument. "Gah! Damn it! I swear I will break that bloody violin someday." The angered country said to himself and threw away the pillow. "Why did I ever bother to give that git a violin if he doesn't plan to give me a good night's rest." He continued muttering as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "5 am. I suppose I can get to the meeting early and not have to deal with the frog." He got up from his bed and went to his bathroom to get a nice hot shower. Today was the G8 meeting and it was going to be held in London.

He came down the stairs and saw Sherlock laying on the couch with his hands together in prayer position under his chin and his eyes closed. England inwardly sighed in relief that he could eat his breakfast in peace without the violin.

He sat down in the dining table, eating a simple sandwich while reading the newspaper with a hot cup of tea beside him. After finishing his breakfast, he prepared all the papers and documents needed and kept them neatly in his suitcase.

He checked himself again in the mirror making sure he looks presentable. "Good morning Arthur." England jumped a bit but relaxed when he saw Sherlock who sat upright on the couch, watching him. "Good morning Sherlock. Sleep well?" "Sleeping's boring." _'Of course it is.'_ England thought to himself.

After straightening out the wrinkles in his suit he turned to Sherlock. "I'll be-" "Going to a meeting." He finished England's sentence. "Yes. So, please don't blow anything up while I'm away." "You are the one who blows up the kitchen from time to time trying to cook." The country shot him with an annoyed look.

"Well, you also blew up the kitchen with your experiment." "That was one time, and you broke my concentration in mixing the chemicals carefully which is why it exploded." England let out a sigh before going out. "Good-bye!" He said as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
